


black coffee and cute baristas

by neobiasedx



Series: somehow, we fell in love without falling (nct one shot series) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, chenle is the cute barista, jisung is a whipped idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: sacrificing your coffee order for a boy isn't always the best move





	black coffee and cute baristas

**Author's Note:**

> ayy chensung 
> 
> i got this from a writing prompt i saw somewhere and i thought it would be so cute for chensung aw

Sweat dripped from Jisung’s bangs as he executed the final moves of his newly choreographed dance piece. He straightened up, wiping his forehead as he moved to the side of the studio, giving the floor to the next person in the showcase lineup. It was their final group rehearsal before their recital, and Jisung was ready for it, solo and all. 

As he reached his bag and phone, his dance teacher, Ten, grabbed Jisung’s arm. “Hey, I know you have some shit to do. You don’t actually have to stay for the whole rehearsal if you don’t want to. Go home, kid.” Nodding thankfully, the younger snatched up his stuff and walked out the door. Lately, Jisung was absolutely swamped. The skip from 8th grade to freshman year had really shocked him, even though he was constantly warned of the horrors by his older brother and his friends. Between the showcase and his stream of quizzes, homework, and tests, Jisung was completely ready for school to be over.

And it was just fucking October. 

Sighing, Jisung stuck his headphones in his ears and began the long, dreadful walk back to his house. He didn’t get very far, when he realized that he was about the keel over from hunger. It was 5:30, and he hadn’t eaten anything since his lunch at 12:45. Reaching into his backpack, he felt around for the granola bars he usually kept in there. 

What the fuck. 

He couldn’t feel their sharp, plastic wrappers graze his fingers. Leaning against a shop wall, Jisung opened the front pockets, and then the big one again. He basically had the whole thing turned inside out when he realized the cold, hard truth. 

It was pretty unlikely that he could survive his trudge home without some sustenance, so he decided to spend the little amount of money he had to get himself something to eat. He walked down the long row of stores before he saw a coffee shop and entered its large glass doors. 

The sharp smell of coffee beans and melting chocolate hit his nose immediately, and Jisung almost cried from hunger. He all but sprinted up to the empty counter, effectively scaring the young teenager working barista. 

Then, Jisung found another reason to cry. 

“How the fuck did I manage to embarrass myself in front of someone who literally looks like he was sculpted by the greek gods themselves. What the fuck. Why am I like this.” Jisung mumbled as he leaned against the counter. “Uh sorry? I didn’t quite get your order there, sir,” the barista said, smiling up at Jisung. The taller boy’s eyes flitted over to the cashier’s chest, lingering on his nametag. “Chenle,” it read, and a drawn on smiley face for good measure. 

“Um, I’ll get an, uhh,” and suddenly Jisung was conflicted.

The majority of teens know their coffee orders by heart, and Jisung was certainly one of them. His order mainly consisted of just a shitton of cream and sugar, just to get him through his late night cramming sessions or to keep him awake during the school day. Right now though, he didn’t think that would be the best idea. He’d already embarrassed himself in front of Chenle, why should he prolong his suffering? It was just black coffee, it probably wouldn’t be that bad. 

Jisung swallowed and said, “Yeah, I’ll get an, um, black coffee. N-no sugar, nothing. Just ah, black.” 

A fleeting look of surprise crossed Chenle’s face, but his smile widened and he replied with, “Sure, anything else to get with that?” Even though Jisung was planning on getting a muffin with his drink, like an idiot, he responded with, “No, that’s fine.” The barista spoke again. “Can I get a name for the order?” The younger smiled and said, “Jisung.” 

Chenle rang him up and turned to start making the drink. It wasn’t long before the steaming cup of hot coffee was handed to its receiver. Changing his plans again, Jisung decided that, instead of going immediately home, he wanted to prolong contact with the cute barista. Sitting down at a nearby table, the one with the best view of the counter, Jisung unpacked his stuff and plugged in his headphones once again. Looking straight at Chenle, he took a sip of his coffee as casually as he could.

And holy fucking shit, it was disgusting. 

Now, Jisung realized why he had never tried black coffee before. It was sharp and bitter, and a lingering aftertaste encompassed your mouth. It was an even bigger shock, as he previously only drank coffee with copious amounts of sugar and cream. Quickly fixing the look on his face, so Chenle wouldn’t notice, Jisung put the cup down and tried to act slightly more natural. Sometimes he would take tiny sips of the satanic beverage next to him, and promptly pucker his lips. He always made sure to change his face back to normal, not wanting Chenle to think that he didn’t like what he made. 

Jisung was in the middle of typing random shit on his computer to make it seem like he was studying when a new cup of coffee appeared on the small table he was seated at. 

Looking up, he saw Chenle walking away to go back to the cashier. He glanced down at the coffee that he had left behind. 

“nxt time just get the coffee you actually want. Also if you wanted to get my number you should have just asked. you ain’t slick b. this is on the house btw.”

A blush dusted Jisung’s cheeks as he noticed the number scrawled on the side of the cup. He raised his head to lock eyes with Chenle, who smirked back at him. Grabbing his stuff, Jisung made to leave the coffee shop, when a hand grabbed his. 

“You should use that number, by the way.” Jisung smiled like he had seen the sun for the first time in days.

“I was definitely planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, and i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
